


In and Outta the Sack, She's a Maniac

by Bookworm4567



Series: Broken [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels just happy to be here, F/M, First time writing dom/sub so bear with me, Gay Sex, M/M, Masochism, Millie is the Dom, Moxxie is the sub, Oral Sex, Riding Crop, Sex Toys, Straight Sex, dom/sub elements, three way, voyerism, what is this Plot of which you speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567
Summary: Takes place right after Medieval Times. Moxxie and Millie found a sexy spider and they're taking him home!
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie/Angel Dust
Series: Broken [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561432
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	In and Outta the Sack, She's a Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> OK people, here's the Hazbin/Helluva three way I hope ya like it! Quick note, now that the Christmas holidays are here posts are going to be slower because...y'know...Christmas. But don't think for a second that I'm giving up on this because I have BIG PLANS, baby!
> 
> Merry Christmas, everybody! And for my fellow pagans out there, Happy Solstice!

You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife.

The three of them were in a cab headed to Moxxie and Millie's place, and for all intents and purposes they looked like your average travelling threesome (HA!) albiet, a very uptight one. Backs straight, legs together, hands in laps and staring straight ahead.

Angel, however, had spent almost eighty years in this business-living one included-and he had the eye that came with the experience, so he could see the way that Millie's black pupils were dialated, her thighs subtly rubbing together in her torn pants. He could see the bead of sweat that ran down Moxxies temple and the way his eyes flickered between his wife and the hooker beside him, and he could _definately_ could not miss the way the hands on his lap kept twitching towards the slight bulge in his pants, a little reminder of the small taste Angel and Millie had given him in Medieval Times, as though he wanted to cover it before the cab driver saw. Awww, and he'd been so shameless in the restaurant. Guess the cold night air had sobered them all up a bit.

Clearly, the two of them were excited/nervous for what was to come, but if Angel was being honest with himself, he didn't reckon he was in for a very exciting night. Sure, Millie had been bold when flaunting her husbands body to him in M.T, but he kind of doubted that the two cutie pies had done this kinda thing before. Honestly, he expected a lotta nerves, a lotta giggling, and almost definitely an embarrassed Moxxie kicking him out the door the second Angel touched his dick.

Oh well, a job was a job, right? He could always get himself off when he got home.

The cab stopped outside of an old apartment building with a black sign on top that read "Need a Hellhound???" Angels first impression was that the building definitely needed some maintenance. Or maybe it'd would just be easier to burn the place to the ground and start over. Fuckin' Hell, this was where these guys lived? Shit, they'd better have the money to pay him! 

_Note to self: get paid up front next time!_

Still, when Millie took his hand to lead him inside he let her. Who knows? It might be better inside.

*

OK. That was a loooot of musical notes!

Angel was still staring at the wallpaper in the modest living room as the imps took off their coats, but when Millie coughed politely he turned around. The married couple were standing very closely together between a corduroy couch with some fraying and a little wonky table that had a picture of the couple on their wedding day and a cracked vase of brightly coloured flowers.

But Angel wasn't really paying attention to that. No, no, he was far more interested in the couple standing in front of him that were making out like horny teenagers. Millie's body was pressed as firmly against Moxxies as it could be, one hand curled tightly in his hair and the other indulgently roaming the back of his suit. Meanwhile, Moxxies hands were on his wife's waist, his claws digging into the fabric of her pants, trying to pull her even closer against his crotch as he moaned into her mouth.

Angel leaned against the wall, watching them maul each other with amused interest. Hey, guess they weren't as innocent to this stuff as he'd thought...

Eventually Millie pulled away, her mouth damp and her breathing heavy, and she turned to the spider, smiling as she pulled completely away from Moxxie (whose pants bulge had just gotten a _lot_ less subtle) and looking between the two men in her living room.

"Shall we go to the bedroom?" she asked coyly. Moxxie didn't respond, too busy trying to remember his own name.

But Angel did. Pushing off of the wall and placing his two left arms on his waist, he put on his bed lascivious grin "Lead the way, baby!"

And she did, taking her husband by the hand and pulling him with her while Angel followed them to a smaller room. There wasn't much in here except a double bed, a closet, a dresser, more musical note wallpaper with a playbill and, surprisingly, a few music awards nailed to it. Huh.

"Angel"

He turned at the call of his name, the authoritive tone surprising him when it came from such a sweet and bubbly imp, one that reminded him a little of a certain blonde princess. Maybe it was the restaurants wine making her so bossy.

Meanwhile, Moxxie had already gone to the bed and was sitting on the edge of it, watching his wife with an avid expression of nerves and excitement. Millie stood in the centre of the room, hands folded behind her back demurely. But there was nothing demure about the fire in her eyes. Gone was the little bubblehead who had been so girlishly star struck when he'd walked into the restaurant, now replaced by someone who wore the similar look and posture of quite a few of his friends at Porn Studios.

Hmmm...

"Before we get started, I just wanna go over some ground rules" she said, surprising Angel by just getting right into it and not beating around the bush with small talk. She stepped over to Angel, her big yellow eyes never leaving his mismatched ones as she came close enough to press her hand against his chest if she wanted, but she didn't, instead looking into his mismatched eyes like she was challenging him to argue.

Angel smiled, crossing his upper arms over his chest "OK, ground rules, sure" he nodded. He'd bet his entire porn collection that one of them was 'No Kissing' Sure, you could stick your tongue in a guys ass, but _kissing?!_ Oh, perish the thought!

Millie smiled thinly, as if sensing his thoughts "Moxxie already knows my rules, but you don't, so you'd better listen up, Mr Kinky Boots" she said, kinda sounding like a schoolteacher. When Angel nodded his understanding she continued.

"Rule one: nothin' without mine or Moxxies permission, and that includes anyrhing from touching to penetration. We say stop, you stop, got it?"

Smiling slightly, Angel nodded. Heh, when she talked like that she really did sound like a dominatrix "Got it"

"Good" Millie smiled "Rule two: the safe words in here are Green, Amber and Red. You hear Red, you stop, understand?"

Safe words?! Angel glanced at Moxxie, who was sitting improbably still on the bed. At first he'd thought the stillness was from nerves but now...was he waiting for _permission?!_

Angel had to physically fight to keep the widest smile ever from growing on his face as a tingle of excitement raced down his spine. Oh ho ho, what was gonna go down in _here?!_

"Angel!" Millie barked, and the spider snapped back to attention. The smile on the imps face was gone "Did ya hear what I said?"

Quickly he nodded, now eager to get crackin' on these two "Yep. Safe words are Green, Amber and Red. I hear Red, I stop"

The smile came back, approving "Good. The same goes for you too, of course. If it gets too much, all you have to do is say so"

Angel tried not to laugh, he really did, but man, she was just too damn cute! "Heh! Baby, do you know how long I've been in this business? The things I've done had done ta me?" he leaned forward so that his head was looming just inches above hers, his eyes glowing a subtle red in the bedrooms low lighting " _Do ya know who you're dealing with, toots?"_

He'd expected her to be intimidated, or maybe even become a little flustered, but once again the sweet little imp surprised him, meeting his stare with a condescending one of her own. A small laugh danced over her lips as she raised herself a little higher, almost bringing her close enough for Angel to taste her mouth.

 _"Do_ you?" Millie whispered. Angel grinned and leaned down to kiss her, but before he could she raised a hand and stopped him, leaning back.

"Last rule" she said, her hand still on Angels mouth "Do not kiss me on the mouth. You can kiss Moxxie but not me, he's the only man who gets to do that"

HA! He was right! (Well, half right, but who fuckin' cared?) but still, he was kinda disappointed. Into men he may be but Millie's mouth was very tempting when she got all dominatrix-y, her voice husky and seductive.

But still, he couldn't resist pressing his lips against her bare fingers as she withdrew them. Millie gave him a warning glance, but she was smiling as she backed up to the bed where Moxxie was waiting so patiently.

"Now" she stated, clapping her hands "shall we get started, boys?"

"Hell yeah"

"Yes!" Moxxie cried, a little desperately. Yeesh, the little guy was practically shaking with anticipation. Millie walked over to him and cupped the back of his head, leaning in for a kiss. But just before their lips touched she jumped back upright and switched to her normal voice.

"Oh! Before I forget, does anyone need to go to the bathroom before we start?" 

Both men were silent, and Millie nodded "Okay, good!"

And _then_ did she kiss her husband, her lips sealing over his in a deep, animalistic display that had the sitting imp whimpering helplessly into her mouth, his hands fisting in the sheets as he fought not to touch her before he was given permission. Millie, however, had no such reservations, running her fingers through his hair and down his chest, unbottoning his jacket, shirt and pants with practiced efficiency until his red chest and boxers were exposed to the world. 

When she pulled away Angel took a quick look. Not bad, not bad at all. Lean, surprisingly muscled, and even a smattering of old battle scars from work here and there. Angel licked his lips, wondering how they would taste under his tongue, and felt a familiar stirring within his skirt. He moved away from the wall as Millie moved away from Moxxie, taking off her own shirt to reveal a tight, frilly black bra. Moxxie whined at the sight, his head twitching forward. No doubt he was dying to run his tongue over that taut crimson stomach.

"Not yet, honey" Millie breathed, raising a finger in a No-No motion "Ya know you gotta _earn it..._ take off your clothes"

Moxxie complied like he was running a race, clothes flying off his body like they was alive.

"What do you want from me, baby?" Angel just had to ask, his voice husky from the display. When Millie spoke to him, her tone was decievingly light.

"Simple, really. I want you to fuck my husband while I watch you"

Holy shit. Arousal shot straight to his groin and he knew there had to be a noticeable tent in his skirt by _now._ He swallowed hard, stepping towards the bed, but a raised hand stopped him.

"But not yet, sweetie. I gotta get him ready, first..." she purred, looking down at Moxxie as he shucked out of his pants. If he had any objections to his wife's plan, he didn't say anything.

Millie stepped forward as Moxxie began to pull down his boxers, pressing one finger underneath his chin and tilting his head up so that his gaze met hers "I want you to stand up, Moxxie. Let our guest see that sexy bod of yours..."

Moxxie swallowed but nodded, and like a marionette on strings he rose from the bed, hooking his thumbs into his black briefs.

"Look at him, Mox. Give him a show."

Moxxie looked at Angel, his eyes bright with nerves but the desire to please his wife even brighter. Keeping eye contact with the porn star, he began to push his last layer of clothing down his legs, slowly revealing the V of his hips, the black and white happy trail on his stomach, the light smattering of white freckles on his thighs until finally the boxers were off and kicked into an unknown corner of the room. He stood there, back erect. And that wasnt all that was erect.

Looking down, Angel unashamedly stared with appreciation at what was displayed for him. Moxxie wasn't huge, nothing to write home about, but he wasn't no shrimp either, his cock thick and red and twitching with arousal within a neatly trimmed nest of white pubic hair. Angel wanted to wrap his hand around it, take it in his mouth and looked forward to when Millie would give him permission to do so.

Inevitably she caught him staring "Like what ya see, Angel Dust?"

Angel nodded quickly "Oh yeah..." he said huskily, licking his lips and he knew he saw Moxxies cock twitch. Millie's voice held that teasing tone again when she spoke:

"Good...Moxxie, get on the bed, face down"

Moxxie, of course, complied immediately, his chin propped up against the pillows and giving Angel a good view of his flicking tail and _very nice_ tight red ass. It was very tempting to go over there and give that thing a squeeze, but he couldn't. He would be a good boy, he would wait, and eventually he'd get his reward.

Meanwhile, Mille walked to the other side of the room to the closet beside the bed, making sure to run a devilish hand over Angels bulging skirt as she went. Angel twitched, making a noise as pleasure shocked through him. He chuckled. _Cheeky little_ _tease..._

Then Millie opened her closet, and he had to keep his jaw from physically falling off because _holy fuck,_ how many fucking sex toys were stuffed in there?!Did she go out and rob a sex store or somethin'?! There was enough Red Room paraphernalia to make Anastasia Steele drop to her knees and beg!

Riding crops, whips, handcuffs, butt plugs, anal beads, nipple clamps, dildos, vibrators and an assortment of ball gags were just _some_ of the amusements of the wonderland that was Moxxie and Millie's Sex Closet. Hanging within the door he thought he saw a few shreds of fabric that might have been a sexy outfit. Holy shit, was Millie _really_ a dominatrix?! Angel loosed a shaky breath, wondering- _hoping-_ that they werent all for just Moxxie!

Indulgently, Millie ran a hand over her little collection, picking up a bottle of raspberry scented lube before trailing the fingers of her free hand over the riding crops. 

"Hmmm, what do you think, Angel?" she asked, making the mesmerized spider jump "Which one shall I use tonight, hm?"

Angel swallowed, and tried to quell the excitement in his voice when he answered her "Uh-um..." Oh, good start, dipshit! Coughing, he tried again. Dammit, he was a professional! He was _not_ gonna be phased by a closet of sex toys!:

"I think...that one" he said, pointing to a riding crop with a long, black handle that was interwoven with a line of spiralling red. Mille hummed happily and picked it up.

"You got good taste!" she chirped, leaving the closet door open as she walked back over to her beloved husband, who hadn't moved an inch since being told to get on the bed. You could tell he wanted to, though. His body was trembling with the urge not to thrust into the mattress, and Angel was not the only one to see it.

"Ooooh, Moxxie...sweetie, you're so _desperate!"_ Millie purred, running a sharp claw down the sensitive dip of his back, making him gasp into the pillows "Are you OK? Answer me"

Moxxie gasped again "Y-yes!"

"Colour?"

"G-green!"

"Good" Millie smiled wickedly, and without much further ado she placed her hand between Moxxies shoulder blades and dug her nails in hard to his flesh, dragging them down his back and raising fiery welts over his skin from the nape of his neck to the start of his tailbone.

"OH! _AAAH!"_ Moxxie wailed, tossing his head back and clawing into the pillows as his tail lashed out behind him " _Aaaah!_ Oh yes! Oh yes, _Millie!"_

There was a sharp _smack!_ As the leather tip of the riding crop hit him between the eyes "Now, now, Moxxie. What do you call me when we're alone together, hm?" she said, her tone reprimanding, and Moxxie panted as he hurried to correct his mistake.

"I-I'm sorry...my _Queen!"_

Anyone else would've been saying that just because the hot imp told them too, but when Moxxie said it to his wife there was true adoration there, like he truly was a lowly imp facing his true queen. You couldn't fake that kind of sincerity, that kind of love. Angel felt his chest give a sharp pang and made a mental note to stock up on some more of his namesake later.

Millie smiled at him kindly and kissed the sore patch she had made in his forehead "Much better, sweetie. Do you want more?"

"Yes! Yes my Queen, I want more!"

"Good..." Mille purred sweetly. Right before she dug her claws into his tailbone and scratched all the way up his spine to his neck, Moxxie keening helplessly the entire time. After doing this several more times her husband had a back full of raised welts, angry and maroon with the rush of blood underneath. Moxxie had his head pressed into the pillows, breathing heavily and shaking.

"My Queen, do it now! Oh please, _please_ do it now!- _AH FUCK!"_ Moxxie wailed as she sank her claws into his shoulders, this time hard enough to draw blood. His tail wrapped around his leg reflexively, fighting the need to come right there and then. Then Millie leaned down and spoke into his ear loud enough for the stock-still porn star to hear.

"Baby, are you forgettin' your place? You don't make demands of me, remember? In here you are my toy, and _I_ decide when my toys..." she picked up the riding crop and drew the leather tip over his sensitive back, making sure to drag it slowly over the sorest welts "get _pleasure._ Do you understand?"

Moxxie sighed euphorically into the pillow, nodding his head "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, I understand..."

"Good. Now, let's move on to your punishment"

Moxxie almost came from those words alone, you could tell from the way he raised his ass ever so slightly to take the pressure off of his cock. Across the room, Angel wasn't doing much better. Decades in this line of work had given him plenty of endurance, but these two were sure as shit testing it right now. He didn't know when it had become so hot in here but suddenly his clothes felt way too tight, _especially_ in certain areas. He unbuttoned one of the buttons on his jacket, wishing that Millie would just _invite him in already!_

But she wasn't done, not by a long shot. Holding the riding crop tenderly in her hands she leaned down to her twitching husband and spoke into his pointed ear again.

"Hey Mox, you wanna know a secret?"

Moxxie whined.

"There's a reason that I had Angel Dust choose your riding crop for tonight"

There was? Angel perked up immediately. Maybe she was going to let him use it on Moxxie! Or maybe have Moxxie use it on _him,_ even better!

Then Millie leaned in further, brushing her soft lips against her husbands sensitive ear "You were kinda rude to Angel tonight, weren't you?" she breathed "You snapped at him, you wanted him to leave, didn't you? You insulted him right to his face..."

Moxxie gasped out a moan when his ear was nipped with sharp teeth. Then Millie was moving, walking gracefully until she reached the centre of the bed, standing above his sensitised back with her riding crop raised "You were very rude to our guest, Moxxie, and now you're gonna apologise"

And without much further ado she raised the riding crop a little ways above her head and brought it down on her husband with a sharp _smack!_

Moxxie howled, throwing his head back and ripping the pillows beneath him with his sharp talons.

"Apologise!" Millie ordered, and she brought the instrument down once more, harder this time.

"Ooo- _oh! Oh!_ Oh, I-I-I'm sorry! I-I am so sorry!"

_Smack!_

"For what, Moxxie? What are you sorry for?"

_Smack!_

" _Aaaah_ , f-for being r-rude! F-for insulting him! I-I am so sorry, so fucking sorry!"

_SMACK!_

"Don't say it to me, say it to him!"

 _"AaaAaAH!"_ Moxxie wailed in tortured pleasure as the riding crop was brought down hard on his ass "I-I'm sorry, Angel! I-I-I'm so sorry I was rude t-to you! I'm s-sorry!"

"Good boy..." Millie praised, running the riding crop over the new marks she had made in his skin. The imp then looked up at the spider, who by now was throbbing so hard in his skirt that he thought it might explode if he didn't get some attention _soon!_

Millie smirked, like she could tell. Damn tart "What do ya think, Angel?" she said, her Southern accent becoming thicker with enjoyment "Has he suffered enough? Should we ease up on him?"

Angel was breathing hard, his pupils dialated and about to go insane from Millie's little show. He shook his head, watching them hungrily "Absaloutely fuckin' not!"

Mille made a happy sound, but to Angels dismay she put the riding crop down "Exactly what I was thinkin'. Take off your clothes"

Angel all but exploded out of them, sighing in delight when his raging hard on was finally released from its confinement and his sweat-damp fluff met the bedrooms cool air. The only thing he kept on were his boots, and though Millie raised an eyebrow she didn't comment. Instead, she turned back to her husband.

"Colour?"

"Green!"

"Get on your back, Mox"

Moxxie did, hissing in sweet agony when his tortured back met the blankets. He writhed against the bed at the stimulation, his hard cock weeping pre-come already. Angel licked his lips, wanting to drag his tongue over it.

"Angel, come over here"

Oh, fuckin' _finally!_

Angel stalked over to the bed in two long strides, sitting on the bed next to Moxxie. Immediately Millie leaned over to him, taking the spiders face in her still-gloved palms and pulling him close. For a second he thought that she was going to kiss him despite her rule, but instead she just held his face in her hot little hands.

"I'm gonna go get some stuff from my closet" she said, sending a tingle of arousal straight to Angels cock "While I do that, will you get him ready?"

Oh, she asked so sweetly but those eyes were full of fire! Angel nodded, and dipped his head in to kiss her palm "Of course...my Queen"

Millie's lip twitched, and for the first time since entering the bedroom her cheeks flushed a little redder "Naughty boy..." she whispered, and then dropped his face and pointed to Moxxie "Now how about you be a good one and get my husband ready to be fucked?"

Jesus, this one was too much! The moment she left them to get her toys Angel pounced on Moxxie, looming over him like an animal trapping his prey. Moxxie gasped, looping his arms around his neck and dragging Angel down for a kiss.

The second their lips made contact they both moaned, too turned on to do otherwise as Angel slid his tongue into Moxxies mouth and the imp met it feverently with his own. Angel lowered his bare body down, bringing him flush against Moxxie, and they groaned into each others mouths when their erections pressed together. Instinctively Angel thrusted and Moxxie broke the kiss.

"N-not yet!" he gasped, his face flushed and legs shifting agitatedly against Angels.

Hard and needy but first and foremost a good hooker, the spider smiled down at Moxxie and pecked his lips, lifting himself a little ways off of the imps cock "Better?"

"Mu-much, thanks" 

"Good. Now, I'm pretty sure your hot wife told me to get you ready to be fucked" he grinned when Moxxies face flushed deeper, a small moan leaving his lips. _Oh, I'll have ya screaming by the time we're done here, baby!_

Indulging in one more kiss Angel slid himself down Moxxies body, kissing the red skin of his neck and nibbling above his sweaty collerbone. The thumbs of his upper arms dragged themselves up Moxxies sides, bare claws scratching him in their journey before they came to rest on the imps pectorals. Bringing his hands closer together he rubbed his thumbs over the hard peaks of Moxxies nipples, watching in delight as he arched his back, pressing himself into Angels hands as he gasped.

As he played with Moxxies chest, his tongue licking over the pretty white freckles on his collerbone, his lower hands sliding between the imps legs, gently pushing them apart so he could stroke the inside of his thighs. Moxxie whimpered, gasping when he felt Angels fingers slide into his crack and play with his hole, brushing his claws over the puckered flesh tenderly.

Humming, Angel kissed one pebbled nipple and then slid himself down, kissing the heaving, sweat damp torso from his chest to his belly, trailing his tongue wetly over the scars and happy trail that had so enticed him before.

Sliding further down, Angel nipped the tender skin of his belly before he caught Moxxies heated gaze "I'm gonna eat you out, baby..." he growled, and Moxxie gasped at the gravelly tone of the spiders voice "You OK with that?"

Gasping, Moxxie nodded, his eyes silently pleading with the demon between his legs. Angel shot him a wink, and then plunged his face between his ass cheeks.

 _"AH FUCK!"_ Moxxie screamed, tossing his head back and spreading his legs, his hands flying down and fisting into Angels hair as his talented tongue slid against his hole, his jaw working as he coaxed the little imp to open for him. He slid his tongue around the puckered flesh, Moxxies moans filling his ears as he pointed his tongue and worked it inside.

"Oh...oh God...oh, fuck me, fuck _me!"_

And how could Angel deny such a request? Removing his tongue (much to Moxxies displeasure) he sat up and grabbed the bottle of lube Mille had left beside the bed. The smell of raspberries filled the air between them as he snapped it open and coated his fingers liberally with it. Then, taking one of Moxxies legs and slinging it over his upper arm, he spread the Moxxies cheeks apart with his lower hands and pressed his the lubed claws against the imps opening, eyebrow raised in a silent question, one the Moxxie was quick to answer.

"Yes...yes do it! Do it, fucking do it!"

So he did it.

The sound that Moxxie made when Angel slid a finger inside of him was downright filthy. The imp arched his back, hips rocking into Angels hand as he slowly slid his finger inside of him, holding it there for just a moment before dragging it back out slowly, and then ramming it back inside. Moxxie cried out as he was filled, high little gasps jumping from his throat whenever Angel came close to that precious spot inside of him. The spider added another finger, stretching him carefully and watching Moxxies face for his reactions. The imp was loving it, apparently, his eyes clenched shut in euphoria and his legs shaking as he thrusted into Angels hand, his stiff cock leaking precome that ran down his shaft and onto his belly. Poor thing, it was truly a shame it had gone unattended for so long...

Angel leaned down to the red shaft, opening his mouth and breathing against the almost purple head. Moxxie twitched, crying out deleriously.

"You're so hard, baby..." Angel breathed, teasing Moxxies opening with another finger before sliding it inside "Look at you, you're _throbbin'_ ya wanna get fucked so bad. It looks painful, Mox" as he spoke he slid out his tongue and dragged the devilish tip over Moxxies groin, almost but not quite touching the root of his desire "Ya want me to make ya feel better, baby?"

Opening his eyes Moxxie looked down at him, sweat pouring down his face and breathing like a marathon runner as he forced his brain to think. After a moment he nodded, sharp fangs digging into his lip.

"Y-yes! Just-just don't make me come! Not yet!"

"Got it" Angel muttered. Then he descended, sliding a third finger inside him as he did.

"Aaaaah!" Moxxie wailed, almost screaming as Angels hot mouth closed over his cock and sucked him hard. The spider bobbed his head, running his tongue over Moxxies tip to taste him and moaning around his mouthful as his fingers worked the tasty little imp from the inside. He pistoned his fingers in and out of him, stretching his walls, but deliberately avoiding the one spot that would make Moxxie see stars. Hey, he was the one who said that he didn't wanna come!

Angel wished he could say the same. By now his whole body was on fire, sweat matted his fur and his cock screamed for some kind of attention, _any_ attention! But Moxxie wasn't the only one who had to last here, so he forced his hips to behave. Even when Moxxies fingers tightened painfully in his hair and pulled as he cried out his name, the sensation shooting pure heat right through his body.

"A-Angel! Angel, RED! Stop, I'm g- _OH GOD!_ _-_ gonna come! Ooh _fuck!"_

Angel stopped immediately of course, Moxxies dick sliding out of his mouth with a wet pop. He smiled coquettishly up at the imp who was laid on the bed, his body as tense as a bowstring and gleaming with sweat. Slowly he slid his fingers out of him too, watching Moxxie shudder at the sensation.

Angel smiled "I think he's ready now" 

"So I see" said a husky voice to his right, and he turned around to see Millie, standing beside her closet and watching them in all their glory, her face flushed and her body as naked as the day she was born. Her eyes were golden with enjoyment, the nipples of her generous breasts as hard as rocks and wetness glistening between her thighs. Angel licked his lips as he got an idea, and them turned to the painfully aroused imp on the bed.

"C'mere, Mox" he picked Moxxie up gently by the arms and maneuvered him so that he was sitting on Angels lap, facing Millie with his back pressed against the spiders fluffy chest and his ass perched perfectly over his hard cock. Biting back a groan as he throbbed against the teasing pressure, Angel reached up with two hands. With one he pushed Moxxies matted white hair out of his face, and with the other he took his chin between his fingers.

"Look at your wife, Moxxie" he breathed into the imps ear, turning the imps head to look. Moxxies breathing hitched when he saw her, wonderfully naked and aroused "Look at how much she enjoys watching us together, how much she likes watching you be such a little slut for me" one of his lower hands came out to stroke Moxxies belly, digging his claws into the places where he was most sensitive "She's practically dripping on the floor, she wants to join in so bad..."

One of his claws brushed Moxxies nipple and he gasped shakily, Angels hands and words fuelling the fire that coursed through his veins and threatened to burn him alive. He felt Angels fingers trace his lips, teasing his sharp teeth, and his eyes fluttered he wanted to nip them so badly...

"Do ya want her to join us, Mox?" Angel breathed hotly into his ear, grinding his cock into his red ass as his other hand came up to his neglected nipple, pinching it roughly, making him cry out "Do ya want her as badly as she wants you?"

"Y-y- _yes!"_ Moxxie stammered, and he stretched one arm out towards his wife, his hand open and pleading.

And Millie came glady, of course, taking his hand and bending over to kiss him hungrily, moaning as she caught the sweet taste of Angel on her tongue. Moxxies hand, obediently still on Angels leg, dug its claws into the meat of Angels thigh, making the spider groan and buck up against him.

Millie the took both of her husbands hands and placed them on her breasts, encouraging him to squeeze hard as they kissed and moaning erotically into his mouth when he did, his claws digging into the soft mounds of her flesh.

"Touch me, Moxxie..." she commanded breathlessly between kisses "You can touch me, touch me anywhere you want, baby..."

"Oh God, _yes..."_ Moxxie moaned with bliss as his hands travelled down his wife's body, murmering softly of how beautiful she was and how he adored her as he traced her arms, her sides, her stomach, kissing his way down her heaving chest as his hands slid between her thighs and finally found what they were looking for.

Millie cried out, her hand tightening in his hair as she opened her legs wider. Moxxies arm was moving back and forth somewhere Angel, too busy kissing the imps welt riddled back, couldn't see, his movements growing sharper and faster the louder his wife cried out, his other hand still moving over her skin until he had to physically remove his body from Angels lap to dip his head down, pulling out of the spiders embrace and bringing his mouth to where his wife was oh so wet.

"My Queen, may I?" he asked, and Millie pushed his head between her legs.

Moxxie got to work immediately, gripping her hips and pulling her hard against his mouth as Millie rocked her head back, crying her pleasure out into the ceiling.

"Oh! Oh God, Mox! Oh baby, you're so good for me...such a good b- _AH!"_

Millie rocked forwards and her body arched over her husband as his jaw worked her. Behind the imp, Angel could hear the sounds of sucking and he smiled down at the imp, partly because of the initiative the little prude took, but mostly because of the _very_ nice view him moving forwards had given him.

Reaching out, Angel ran two of his hands over Moxxies ass cheeks, squeezing the tight red mounds and pressing his thumbs into his tailbone. He heard Moxxie moan against his wife, and his tail lashed out to wrap around Angels slim waist. The spider continued to smile, a lower hand coming up to stroke the long appendage fondly.

"A-Angel..." Millie's broken voice called his attention back to the pair and he saw that she had pulled her husband off of her, both of them looking at him now, Moxxies mouth and chin damp with her essence.

And then, Millie said the magic words:

"Get on your back, Moxxie. Its time my man got his reward"

Angel moved as Moxxie hurriedly got into position against the pillows, his tail unwrapping from the porn star and his legs spreading with ease. However, when Angel made to climb on top of him, Millie stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Hold on, now. He's not quite ready yet"

What?! How could he be anymore ready than he already was?! Angel had prepared him and he had prepared him fuckin' good! Fuck, this broad was gonna kill him!

Millie looked down at Moxxie, a wicked smile on her face as she brought her hands out from behind her back. In them were a couple of little black instruments that made Angels stomach tighten.

Nipple clamps. Ebony in colour with a fine golden chain running between them. Angel felt his own nipples throb in anticipation but, unfortunately, they weren't for him.

Millie leaned over her husband and Moxxie breathed in sharply as she opened the clamps. Kissing him softly, he put them into place and twisted the screws up tight, so tight that Moxxie had to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood as the delicious pain seared his nipples "Ooh...my _Queen..."_

"Colour?" Millie asked gently, one hand tenderly stroking his face as he blinked rapidly.

"G-green! Definitely green! Oh, that feels good..."

Millie hummed happily, leaning down to kiss his forehead. When she rose she reached out to the other man in her bed, placing one slender finger beneath his chin and tilting him up to meet her heated gaze "You're turn, sweetie"

Angel felt a thrill of excitement rush through him, his nipples tingling with anticipation. Was he gonna get the clamps, too?

But when Millie reached behind her back and pulled his toy out from behind her (OK, was she materialising them or what?) all thoughts of nipple clamps flew from his head when she pulled out one of his favourite toys: a large, pink butt plug with a switch on the bottom and little bumps running all over the bright silicon.

Angel audiably breathed out, almost salivating at the sight. He looked at Millie and saw that the little witch was smiling "You OK with this, honey?"

"Oh fuck yes" he nodded rapidly, his voice deep with need. Millie leaned closer to him, pecking him sweetly on the cheek with approval.

"Wonderful. Moxxie, get on your hands and knees. Angel, get behind him"

Both men almost fell over each other in their hurry to get into position, Moxxie rolling onto his chest and presenting that cute little ass like a bitch in heat. Angel fitted imself in behind him, shuddering when he felt the imps lubed crack rub against his cock. God, he wanted to slide into that wet heat so badly, to fuck into Moxxie until he screamed the entire crappy building down and there was nothing left but his broken body and a pink butt plug

But he couldn't, not yet. He hadn't been given _permission..._

Behind him he heard the sound of lube opening, and a moment later her felt the bed dip as Millie situated herself behind him. He then felt the warmth of her breasts and stomach press into his back as a slick hand with sharp claws scratched down his back, raising the flesh and making him shudder as arousal pulsed in his cock. However, when those dexterous fingers slipped between his ass cheeks, he reached around with a lower hand and wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

Millie stopped immediately, pulling her hand away "Red?" 

Angel laughed. He hadnt used a safeword _once_ in his whole career and he sure as shit wasn't about to start with a little bit of fingering! "Nah, babe...just stick it in me" 

Gentle fingers brushed his wrist "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me, toots, I can handle it" and he could, too. Frankly the very thought of the delicious burn of that butt plug was enough to make his cock weep. He let go of Millie's wrist and after a second he heard the lube open up again. Angel shivered, his breathing growing heavy. With this and Moxxie starting to rub his ass impatiently against his dick, he didn't know how much more waiting he could take!

But then... _finally!_

 _"Oooooh,_ fuck yessss..." Angel hissed as the butt plug, slick with raspberry lube, finally breached his tight asshole and began to slowly push in, the little bumps of silicon rubbing past his hole feeling so fucking amazing he couldn't help but gasp. As the plug grew wider he gritted his teeth at the first sting, spreading his legs a little to accommodate the girth. The plug pushed in further, the bumps rubbing deliciously against his walls until finally, _finally,_ the tip pressed against his spot, so perfectly that had had to bit his lip until it bled to keep from coming all over Moxxies ass.

"Colour?" Millie's sweet voice said behind him, and Angel sighed.

"Green...hnn..."

"Oh yeah?" he heard the smile in her voice and knew immediately what was about to happen. His walls tightening against the plug in anticipation "How about now?"

Then she turned it on, and Angel cried out as the plug began to vibrate directly against his prostate, practically screaming at how good it felt. Oh fuck...oh _fuck YES!_

Dimly he was aware of a familiar tube being pressed into his hand, and then Millie was climbing on the bed and situating herself seamlessly onto the mattress, giving herself a perfect view of her husband and the man about to fuck him, her body trembling with excitement Angel slicked himself up quickly, tossing the lube behind him and grabbing Moxxies hips, raising himself so that he was in the perfect position to fuck the imps brains out. 

Both of them were watching Millie, silently begging for her to give that final command. Millie licked her lips, her eyes bright with lust when she finally gave it.

"Fuck him, Angel Dust. Fuck 'im hard and fast"

And Angel did. Finally.

He slid inside of Moxxie in one long, drawn out thrust and the tight heat l was like Heaven on his cock. Moxxie cried out beautifully as he was split open, ass tightening on Angel perfectly and screaming out for all to hear. Angel slammed his hips into Moxxies ass, finding the spot that he had neglected before and spearing into it again and again, fucking him so hard that the imp rocked forward with every movement. Moxxie wailed, mouth open wide and fisting the pillows as he rocked back into Angels hips just as hard, pushing himself up onto his hands and slamming back into him, grunting with pleasure each time the spiders cock hit that special place inside.

Angel moaned, loud and long as his own spot was tortured by the vibrations of the butt plug. That, combined with Moxxies tight ass around him was almost enough to undo him, but with decades of experience on his side he fought it back, claws digging mercilessly into red hips and his mouth open as he moaned. He had a show to put on, and a very captive audience.

Looking at Millie now through hooded eyes, he saw that she was almost jumping out of her skin with arousal and excitement. Her eyes were fixed on Moxxie, watching how his face contorted and his body bowed in pleasure as he was fucked within an inch of his life by another man, loud moans pouring from his lips as he babbled incoherently, ripping at the bedsheets with his claws and saliva covering his lips. But he always kept his eyes on his wife, Angel noticed, and he realised that he wasn't the only one putting on a show.

Angel grinned, gasping as the butt plug sent another shockwave of pleasure into his ass. He knew the little guy was a slut!

"Angel..." Millie spike, her voice husky and breathless "Tug on the chain...he'll like it..."

Chain...oh, right!

Leaning forward he reached one of his lower hands between Moxxies body, teasingly brushing his burning erection as his hand stretched up his belly and towards his chest where the chain between the nipple clamps hung, swinging hard with the force of his thrusts. Catching it, he tugged on the fine gold loops.

"YAH!" Moxxie shrieked a yelp that immediately turned into a moan as pleasure stabbed him through the chest, bowing his head and cursing intelligibly "Oh God...do that again!"

Angel obliged happily, abusing Moxxies nipples as his two upper hands pulled his hips harder against his cock, grinding into that sweet spot until Moxxie had tears in his eyes. Oh fuck, it was so good...he felt a familiar tingle in his abdomen curling tightly and he knew he was close.

A feminine sigh caught his attention briefly, and he looked over to see Millie still watching them, now on her knees with one hand rubbing against her nipple while the other dipped between her legs, her fingers moving as hard and fast as Angel was fucking her husband. Her breathing was coming out fast, her chest heaving as she rubbed herself furiously, and Angel knew that she too was almost there.

And apparently, so did Moxxie, and his voice was ragged and desperate as he slid a hand on the bedspread towards her.

"My Queen...my love...please, baby, I _need you!"_

And apparently Millie was far gone enough to forget her rule about him making demands because instead of torturing him more she removed her hands from herself and crawled forwards on her hands and knees. Angel had figured the night would end this way-hence why he hadn't touched Moxxies cock once when he started fucking him-and as Millie moved he wrapped his arms around Moxxies chest and lifted him, shuddering as he clenched around the butt plug and Millie slid beneath them, laying on her back against the torn sheets, her legs spread wide and her thighs shiny with her arousal. 

Angel lowered Moxxie back down, pausing for just a second as the two arranged themselves. Moxxie loomed over his wife, panting for air as she reached up and wound the fingers of one hand into his hair, the other one reaching between them and grabbing his hot cock to pull it between the wet haven between her legs.

"Fuck me, Moxxie. Fuck me like you're bein' fucked right now!"

Moxxie sighed against her lips, and with one almighty jerk of his hips he pushed the whole of his cock inside of her in one hard thrust. Millie threw her head back and screamed, her claws digging into Moxxies shoulders as he sobbed in the sweet relief of her wet heat, dripping his head down into her collarbone and panting hard. Millie's hands came up to the back of his head, her thighs squeezing against his hips as she moaned blissfully.

Then they started to move. It took a minute to find a rhythm that worked for them but soon enough the three of them were rocking together in perfect sync, the sound of their moans and their damp flesh slapping together filling the room. Below Angel the two imps kissed, messy and hard as Angel fell into Moxxies back and fucked him harder, wrapping all four of his arms around him and digging his claws into the red skin of his chest and waist. Moaning into Millie's mouth Moxxie reared back, pressing his back hard against Angels chest until they were both upright and he wrapped an arm around Angels head, his claws fisting into the loveheart on the back of his skull as he dragged him down for a kiss, his mouth open for the spiders tongue. Angel took the offering gladly, tasting the remains of Millie's essence in his mouth and moaning at the sweet flavor. He closed his lips around Moxxies tongue and sucked hard, bringing his upper hands up to tug on the gold chain between his nipples and felt Moxxkes teeth nip his tongue.

Below them, Millie watched the erotic display, rocking her hips up into Moxxies and gasping as pleasure burned hot and bright within her core "My God, you're both so fucking hot like this...so fucking amazing...huuhn~" 

Angel broke the kiss and grinned down at her, holding her gaze as he ran his long tongue over Moxxies neck. Moxxie gasped, and pulled his hair harder.

"B-bite me!" the imp pleaded, pressing Angels mouth into the crook of his neck. A deep groan rumbled through Angels chest and he parted his lips, opening his mouth and sinking his sharp fangs into the soft offering.

"AH!" Moxxie screamed, his hips bucking harder and making both of his partners cry out "Oh fuck, oh _fuck, I'm gonna-I'm gonna-!"_

 _"YES!"_ Millie wailed as she thurst her his powerfully into her husbands, tossing he head back "Do it, Moxxie! Come for me!"

And apparently that was all he needed. Leaning back down he sealed his wife's lips with a passionate kiss, his hips fuckining into her hard once, twice, three times more before he broke the kiss with a loud, Hell shattering moan. The feeling of her husband coming inside her sent Millie screaming over the edge too, and the way that Moxxie clenched around Angel as he came broke any control that the spider had left. He fell against Moxxie, draping himself over his back as his vision went white and he pumped his load into him in hot spurts, gasping as the force of his orgasm overtook him completely. His body tingled with the rush, and he was vaguely aware of crying out into Moxxies neck before he slumped over him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was laboured, feeling like he'd just run a thousand mile marathon and loved every second of it.

After a minute he slipped out of Moxxie and fell to Millie's left side on the bed, his body damp with sweat and his chest heaving. _Goddamn..._

Somehow, he heard another soft thump as Moxxie collapsed to Millie's other side, his breathing harsh and gasping. Opening his eyes Angel caught a look of the two imps, and couldn't help but smile a little bit. The two of them looked positively wrecked, barely able to breathe and their skin shining like rubies from the sweat on their bodies, collerbones and thighs covered in love nips from eachothers sharp teeth. Moxxie had his head pillowed against Millie's breasts, her hand stroking idly through his hair as she tried to get her breath back, smiling widely the whole time.

Minutes passed in which the three of them.just breathed as they came down from their high, and at some point the bed dipped as Millie hauled herself up and shakily climbed off the bed, Moxxie whined forlornly and reached for her as she stood up and walked away, grabbing a black silk robe off the back of the door as she left the room. The two men she left behind laid on their backs on the bed, still breathing heavily, too boneless and sated to do much else.

Then Angel grinned "Dude...your fuckin' _wife..."_

Moxxie smiled widely, delerious with his orgasm "I know..."

Angel chucklef, rolling his head back on the soft pillows and closing his eyes.

After a minute he heard the sound of rushing water and then the soft click of Millie's hooves as she walked back into the room. Angel rolled his head back around as she entered, her robe draped over her bare body and a TV tray in her hands that held two tall glasses of water and two steaming silver bowls with soft looking washcloths soaking in both of them and a bottle of lotion tucked under one arm. She smiled softly at the two men in her bed.

"Everybody OK in here?"

"Gnnuuuhuh..." was their combined response. Millie giggled, and the bed sipped again as she carefully worked her way between them, setting the tray down on the bed and reaching for Moxxie to pull him tenderly into her lap and remove the nipple clamps. Moxxie sighed in relief, purring happily as he nuzzled her stomach. Millie made a soft noise of care as she ran her hand through his hair and then picked up one of the glasses of water and passed it to him, giving the other to Angel. The drinks were taken with shaky hands and both men drank deeply, the cool water soothing their sore throats and re-hydrating their hard worked bodies.

Once the glasses were empty Millie put them back on the tray and then picked up one of the washcloths from a bowl and wrung it out before she pressed it against Moxxies chest. The imp sighed happily, rubbing his tail dreamily against her bare leg as she swathed the washcloth against his skin, soothing the cuts from her claws and the vicious pinch of the clamps before she carefully rolled his pliant body so that he was on his front.

"You did so good for me, Moxxie, you were so wonderful over there, so amazing..." she praised him softly, dipping the washcloth back into the heated water and wringing it out once more before she pressed the damp cloth into the welts on his back, Moxxie all out moaned at the feeling, sighing blissfully as his wife took care of him, even going so far as to run the washcloth between his legs, her hands so gentle as she cleaned up the mess Angel made. Once she was done, she pressed a kiss to Moxxies cheek.

"I love you, Moxxie, I love you so much..." she whispered, making him smile sleepily before she moved back and returned the washcloth to its bowl. She then picked up the bottle of lotion and squirted a generous amount into her palm, rubbing her hands together to warm it before she rubbed her hands lovingly over Moxxies back, massaging the lotion into his skin. Moxxie began to purr at the sensation, deep vibrations rumbling out of chest under his wife's gentle touch, very close to falling asleep. Once she was finished tending to him Millie put the lotion down and dipped her hand into the other steaming bowl, pulling out a clean washcloth and moving over to Angel.

The spider was surprised. People rarely paid him any attention once they were done with him, leaving him to his own aftercare, but now Millie was gently rolling him onto his side and pulling out the plug that he'd forgotten was in there, feeling the washcloth on him moments later. Angel hummed at the wet heat on his sore asshole, wiping gently down his thighs and carefully over his sensitive cock. She brought the lotion out for him too and rubbed it into the nicks Moxxies claws had left in his back, the lotion stung at first but then it felt like his back had been placed into a warm bath, soothing and so nice that it, combined with Millie's soft, attentive hands, almost sent him off to sleep.

Once she was done and the lotion was put away, Angel was aware of soft arms wrapping around him and pulling him close. He sighed against the warm skin on his cheek, and felt a soft kiss press against his forehead.

"Thankyou for comin', Angel, that was so amazing, honey" Millie murmered into his hair. Angel felt something swell in him at the praise, but was way too tired and fucked out to analyse it right now. Instead, before he forgot how, he forced his lips to move and form a jumbled mumble of sounds that might have been words.

"Mmmyerwelcomedoll..." 

He felt gentle fingers through his hair and smiled sleepily at the sensation, his eyes closing against his will as he was carefully lowered back onto the pillows. He heard the tray be removed from the bed. He heard Moxxie sigh as he was pulled into his wife's soft embrace, then the wet sound of tender kiss, and soft declarations of love in both masculine and feminine voices. Without thinking about it Angel Dust rolled on his side, pressing himself into Millie's warm back and wrapping two of his arms around her waist. He fell asleep to the feather light sensation of her hand stroking the back of his. 

*

The next morning his eyes cracked open just as dawns light was starting to break. Beside him he could hear the sleepy purrs of the two imps, still dead to the world and wrapped around eachother in an intimate embrace, Moxxies head pillowed on Millie's chest and their tails entwined. 

Angel couldn't help but smile a little bit, damn lovey-dovey bullshit. Moving carefully so as not to wake them he stepped down from the bed, pulling the blankets over the sleeping pair before he started scavenging the floor for his clothes.

While looking under the bed for one of his gloves he found the pink butt plug from the previous night and he couldn't help but smile. Aah, memories...For a split second he considered taking it with him but decided against it, he had more than enough toys of his own, anyway.

Eventually he found the glove (it was hanging over the curtain rail, don't know how the fuck _that_ happened!) and stepped slowly over to the door so his clicking heels wouldn't wake anybody. As he stepped out into the carpeted living room he spared one last look at the couple in the bed, laying together so peacefully in each others arms. In her sleep, Millie sighed, and the bedsheets shifted as Moxxie tightened her grip around her.

Angel smiled, _fuckin' saps._ Then he pulled the door shut with a soft click.

Walking out into the darkened living room where the light of dawn had yet to touch, a small envelope on the table beside the old couch that he'd seen the night before caught his eye. He walked over to it and picked it up.

 _Angel_ was written on top of it in looping feminine script. When he looked inside he saw a large was of cash. His fee.

Huh, it looked like he was getting paid after all, lucky him. Millie must have done it while she was getting her aftercare shit. Reaching inside he took ten bucks out of the envelope and left the rest of the cash on the table.

He needed a cab ride home, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Next one also takes place during Medieval Times and focuses on how Charlie's taking the break up. Stay tuned!


End file.
